


I Said It First

by EWTP



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: Alex hadn’t meant to say something so embarrassing- so private in front of anybody but himself- but there he was, standing beside a wide-eyed Samirah al-Abbas in the middle of a tiny park.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	I Said It First

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and my heart just went _yes._
> 
> Hope you all like it! I certainly think it's very cute!

It slipped out.

Really. That’s _all_ that happened. It was nothing more than a _stupid_ slip-up.

Alex hadn’t meant to say something so embarrassing- so _private_ in front of anybody but himself- but there he was, standing beside a wide-eyed Samirah al-Abbas in the middle of a tiny park.

They had gone out for some sibling bonding time, enjoying the morning with a few warm cinnamon buns and deliciously cool milk. The buns were very sweet, which is what prompted Sam to suggest they go for a walk- something to burn all those calories they had just gained.

The walk was nice, and it helped him digest the many pastries that slipped through his mouth. Alex hadn’t had something that good in a while, so he’d ended up inhaling much more than he could count.

They talked about anything and everything, ranging from Hotel Valhalla’s Single Combat to the Death practice to the Chase Space’s happenings that past week- apparently, the kids had tried to bake a cake as a little surprise for Blitz and Hearth, but… well, the cake batter ended up everywhere _but_ the oven.

And then, somehow, their conversation ended up on boys.

A group of boys walked past them, and Alex apparently eyed one of them for an unusually long amount of time, which Sam _helpfully_ commented on.

One thing led to another, and the next thing he knew, he said some pretty embarrassing, pretty vulgar words.

The words in question?

Nothing much, just a simple: _“I’m in love with Magnus Chase!”_

As soon as those words left his mouth, Alex slapped a hand over his mouth. That was… the first time he’d said those words aloud, the first time he’d _admitted_ them to himself, and it…

It was terrifying. Daunting. It made his stomach churn, but somehow, somewhere, it felt a little good to get it out in the open.

“Alex!” Sam exclaimed, her dazzling smile on par with the sun’s blinding rays. “I’m happy for you!”

“Happy for what?” Alex hissed, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. “My new vulnerability?”

Sam rolled her eyes. “It’s not a _vulnerability_. It’s just about the best thing that can happen to you.”

“Of course you would say that.” Alex scowled. “You’re all lovey-dovey with Amir. It’s cute and all, but that’s _you_. I’m not… I’m not good with things like this. Sooner or later, it’s all going to come crashing down on me, like it always has—"

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, offering him a small, gentle smile. “You’re allowed to be happy, you know. Not everything has to end in heartache.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “And yet, everything _has_ ended up in the gutters. I’d rather not ruin the only good thing that’s happened to me in years.”

By the end of his little spiel, Alex’s cheeks were positively burning. He was expecting Sam to tease him, but the teasing never came.

“Hey, I’m not saying you should tell Magnus, but if you do decide to tell him, he’s not going to reject you.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Uh, I have eyes.” Sam grinned. “I’m willing to bet that, the first time that boy laid eyes on you, he was immediately head over heels for you. I mean, you saw his face when you came out in that wedding dress.”

“Yeah, that’s because he’s stupid,” Alex muttered, crossing his arms. Despite himself, a tiny smile etched its way onto his lips.

Sam paused, a slow cheesy grin crossing her features. “Yeah, he really is.”

…

A few days later, Alex found herself on a date.

It was nothing big- just a night out in Magnus’s suite, watching whatever it was he had in mind while cuddling up next to a bowl of popcorn.

Except, Alex wasn’t all that up for it. They did go on dates, and Alex did look forward to them, but this was her first time being around him after her little revelation with Sam, and it wasn’t easy.

Alex was angry with herself. She knew she was acting weird and short with Magnus, and she knew he was starting to catch on, but… she couldn’t help it. She had a lot of time to think over her words after her day with Sam, and the emotions only grew stronger.

So strong that, whenever she thought about it, it was almost like butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

It was stupid, and yet…

When Magnus came out of the kitchen and met her eyes, Alex immediately looked away. She didn’t want him to see the blush rising to her cheeks.

“I’ve got the popcorn.” He waddled over, dressed in his pajamas and hugging the popcorn to his stomach. Alex simply hummed, listening to his munching and leaning slightly into the newfound warmth he brought with him.

Still, she was sitting unusually far from him, nearly a foot separating them on the couch.

Magnus raised a brow, but didn’t say anything.

He started the movie, and Alex couldn’t say she was paying much attention. It got awkward pretty fast, and she could practically _feel_ the tension brewing in the air.

Not long into the movie, Magnus paused it.

Alex looked away from his gaze, something hot and fuzzy pulsing throughout her body.

“You’re avoiding me,” Magnus said, a slight pout making its way onto his face.

Alex paused. “Am I?”

“Yeah…” He set the bowl off to the side. “Did something happen out with Sam?”

Alex nearly scoffed. “Something like that.”

“Something about me?”

“No.”

“Then why won’t you look at me?” He frowned, shifting closer and closer to her on the grand couch. “And why does Sam keep looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Her heart skipped a beat. Alex knew Sam wouldn’t say anything, but…

“I don’t know! It’s like… she’s waiting for something.” Magnus paused. “Are you sure nothing happened during your time out?”

Alex shook her head.

“Alex.”

“ _Look_ ,” She grit her teeth, “nothing happened—”

“Then stop ignoring me!”

“I’m not ignoring you!” Alex whipped her head around, meeting his frown with her own glare. Usually, these looks would reduce him to a stuttering, blubbering mess, but this time, he held her steely gaze.

“Really?” Magnus gesture to her. “What’s this, then?”

Alex raised her brow. “What’s _what?_ ”

“This! You’ve been acting weird ever since you and Sam came back from your bonding time!”

“No, I haven’t.”

Magnus huffed, and after a beat of silence, he started to move away. “Fine.”

And when he got up from the couch, Alex panicked. “W- Where are you going?”

“To sleep.”

Alex blinked, cold dread seeping into her heart. “What about the date?”

This time, Magnus turned to her, the expression on his face something unbefitting for his sunshiny persona. It… made her stomach churn.

He looked angry, but he also looked sad. Alex had seen this look before- but never directed towards her. “You can watch it, if you want. I’m leaving.”

Alex wanted to grab her boyfriend and sit him right back down, to throw herself over him and kiss the sadness on his face away, but he was already leaving, and the only words that could slip from her mouth were-

“I love you.”

Just like that, the atmosphere in the room became unbearably silent.

Magnus froze on the spot, the little hitch of his breath the only thing filling the air. Alex didn’t have the heart to turn and gauge his expression, so, instead, she crossed her arms and avoided looking over in his direction.

“It slipped out when I was with Sam. We talked about it. I told her not to say anything.” Alex breathed. “So, there. I love you.”

The ongoing silence was all it took for the tears to start burning her eyes right up.

Still, she persisted with her heated glare. Alex stood from her own spot, ready to storm out of Magnus’s room. “Yeah, laugh it up, Chase. I swear, when I get my hands on—"

“You love me?” He asked, startling her from her growing emotions. Alex didn’t expect him to say anything, and when she whipped her head over to him, she didn’t expect him to look at her with a small smile on his lips.

Even least of all, she didn’t expect herself to answer with a meek, little voice. “Y- Yeah.”

“That’s—” Magnus stuttered, his cheeks steadily warming to a bright red. “I- I mean… That’s great, b- because—”

He shuffled closer, their faces mere inches apart.

“I love you too, Alex.”

Alex blinked, blinked once more, and when nothing else happened, she gulped. “You… you do?”

Magnus smiled, gingerly taking her hand and interlacing their fingers together. “I love you, Alex Fierro.”

And… Alex must have looked like a mess- what with her teary eyes, bright red cheeks, and crazed expression, but she wouldn’t trade that moment anything in the world.

Well, a romantic date leading up to a nice night watching the stars would have been the ideal setting to exchange _I love you_ s, but she’d take what she could get.

Warm hands cupping her cheeks were what drew Alex out of her little fantasy. She raised a brow, and never in a million years would she have expected what happened next to happen, but Magnus stared straight into her eyes before he pulled her in for a kiss.

Alex mewled, leaning into his touch as a slow smile spread on her lips. She was just so _happy_.

When Magnus pulled away, Alex immediately shoved him onto the couch. She clambered on after him, plopping herself on his lap and grinning when his hands settled at her waist.

“What about the movie?” Magnus asked.

Alex simply circled her arms around his neck, leaning in for more than a few heated kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they made out for the remainder of the night.
> 
> These two are very underappreciated- every time I come back and look for something juicy/sweet for one of my favorite pairs, I am met with the same things I've already read. I'm happy to contribute to everyone who's looking for something sugary sweet surrounding our favorite Norse demi-gods!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Check me out on [Tumblr](https://ewxtp.tumblr.com/) and all that!
> 
> _Posted: January 12, 2021._


End file.
